One Piece Dream
by OnePiece4Ever123
Summary: This is my wish for what happens after Luffy beats Doflamingo on Dressrosa. I tried to make it where the characters act pretty much the same so I hope you like it and enjoy! There will be more chapters! Please comment, I would love to hear what you guys have to say about this fanfiction! Also, thanks to everyone who has followed this story story and liked it! You guys are awesome!
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Luffy's win over Doflamingo.

Everyone was rejoycing after Luffy beating Doflamingo and they could return back to their peaceful life on Dressrosa as King Riku as their King again. The Navy amd villigers were were helping all the victims of Doflamingo's controlled citizens. Zoro, Robin, Franky, Usopp, Bartolomeo, Cavandish, Kinemon, Kanjuro, Rebecca, Kyros, Violet, and King Riku all went to where Luffy and Law were. They were all talking and congradulating Luffy on his win and makinging sure he was okay. Sabo, Koala, and Hack soon came too.

"Hey Luffy!"

Luffy looks up and he has a big smile on his face . He starts running towards him. "Sabo!" Luffy hugs Sabo still smiling big. He lets go.

"Luffy... You beat Doflamingo! I knew that my brother was strong."

"Hehe! Thanks Sabo! It wasn't easy and i used up all of my energy. I'm just glad that this family is no more."

"Yeah. I am too. You-" Sabo looks at everyone else behind Luffy. "And your friends were all amazing." He looks back at Luffy. He hugs him again. "Luffy...from now on...if you ever need me, i'll be here. For 12 years you thought I was dead. Losing Ace 2 years ago made me realize how you probably felt when I never came back to you two. But, I want to repay it to you! Luffy! I want to spend some more time with you. Can I?"

"Haha! Of course you van! You can even join my crew if ypu want!"

"Haha! Thanks Luffy. But i'm sorry. I can't. Dragon's done way to much for me in these 12 years. Because of him I'm still alive. Because of him, i've known about all the reckless things you've done."

"They werent't that reckless." Luffy said avoiding eye contact.

"Luffy..." Sabo said exhaling. "YOU BUSTED INTO ENNIES LOBBY, BROKE INTO IMPEL DOWN, FOUGHT IN THE WAR OF THE BEST, AND BEAT UP A WARLORD! HOW IS NONE OF THAT RECKLESS?!"

Luffy was not affected at all by his brother yelling into his face. "Well...I won didn't I?"

Sabo's face was shocked at that statement.

"Luffy's different you see?" Said Franky walking up to them with everyone behond him. "This kid is the weirdest child I have ever met. As long as he wins, the reason he was fighting them all goes away, 'cause he did that save, or protect someone. I haven't been through everything that has happened on this crew, but what I experienced, is that he fights for someone else, never himself."

"i agree." Says Robin standing next to Franky. "I joined his crew because he saved me. I was his enemy at the time, i hurt his friends, but I knew I didn't want to help Crocodile get his hands on Pluton and destroy the island. I helped him, and in return, he let me join his crew. If I was never on his crew, he never wouldv'e went to Ennies Lobby to save me. It was for me the was there."

"And because of Ace-" said Luffy. "I was at Impel Down and Marine Ford."

"And because I asked him to help me," said Law. "We came here."

"And because Doflamingo took over this island," said King Riku. "And became friends with Rebecca Kyros, and I, he beat up Doflamigo for us, and this island. He had no reason to do that for himself."

Sabo looks at everyone and then Luffy. "...I see... Luffy, you haven't changed much since we were kids, but you've grown up so much. i'm glad that you became the pirate captain that you always wanted. And still pursueing your King of the Pirates dream."

"Mhmm!" Said Luffy. "And I will become King of the Pirates!"

"Haha! I know you will Luffy." Said Sabo. I know you can do it." He smiles and chuckles.

"But first," said King Riku, let's all eat. The hero's who saved this island deserve it."

"Ohhh yay fooooooood!" Screams Luffy. "I'm starving!"

"Okay, then everyone, please follow me back up to the castle. There should be enough food there for a small feast." Said King Riku walking ahead to lead everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

They're all sitting around at this long table while people were taking out food and setting it on the table. Luffy's getting really anxious about wanting to eat all the delicious looking food. When the table is completely full, King Riku said "Dig in!" And Luffy and Sabo started eating really fast, stuffing their faces full of assortments of food. Franky, Robin, and Usopp couldn't believe that there was another person who ate as much as Luffy.

After the meal was over and Luffy and Sabo couldn't eat another bite, Luffy and his crew were ready to leave. "Alright!" Said Luffy. "I think it's time we set sail for our next island. Don't you think guys?" He looks at his crew.

"Yep!" Said Robin. "I'm ready." Said Franky. "Sure!" Said Usopp.

Luffy stood silent for a moment then screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE DON'T HAVE OUR SHIP!"

The others didn't realize that either. They all forgot that Sanji, Nami, and the others took it to head to Wano Kingdom where Law's crew was. There was no way they could leave. They weren't about to ask about the Marines.

"Luffy," said Koala. "I did see some ships underneath the town you could use. They're small with nothing on them, but you could use them."

"Koala," said Sabo. "That would be fine. But it'll take over a day to get to Wano Kingdom. Plus, I want to spend more time with Luffy. We haven't seen each other in 12 years. Hey Luffy. Koala, Hack, why don't we take the ship that Koala, Hack, and I used to get here? It's big enough for all of us, and we'll be able to talk about what we did for 12 years."

Luffy's face lit up. "Sabo! That sounds like so. Much fun! I think we'll do that! Let's go!"

They all leave the building and Luffy's crew, Law, Koala, Sabo, and Hack are all on the ship. Luffy's outside the boat saying goodbye to his friends. "Well, Barrolomeo, Cabbage, King Riku, Rebecca, Violet, Soldier...thank you for everything. But I have to get going now. I couldn't have beaten Mingo without all of your guys' help. So thanks again. Hehe!"

Bartolomeo is still crying since he doesn't want to see Luffy leave.

"Lucy..." Says Rebecca facing the ground. She doesn't say anything else for a moment then runs and hugs Luffy. "Thank you Luffy. Without you, this Kingdom would've still been living in lies. I would've also never known that Soldier-San was my father, and who killed my mother. Thanks to you, I can finally do what I've always wanted...to live together with Soldier-San. I mean...to live together with my father. My family." She lets go. "So again, Luffy," Luffy smiles now that she has finally called him his real name. "I will never forget you, and I hope to see you again."

Luffy looks at her and giggles. "Hehe! Of course I'll never forget you either Rebecca! And of course I'll come visit again sometime." He puts his hand on her head and she fliches. He takes his hand back and says, "Well, I'm off!" He jumps in the ship and they take off for Wano Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone is sitting around on the deck outside just doing their own thing except for Hack who is steering the ship. Sabo and Luffy were talking for a while but now they're both quite. Robin and Koala were talking to each other about what they did after Robin left the Revolutionary Army not long ago.

Sabo gets up looking at the ground. "Luffy," Luffy looks up at Sabo. "...I'll be right back." He leaves and goes inside the cabin.

"What was that all about?" Said Usopp working oh his snipering gear.

"I don't know..." Said Luffy concerned.

A while later Sabo walks back out. "We'll be arriving at Wano Kingdom in 3 hours." Sabo walks back over to sit down next to Luffy. He's not as cheerful as he was at first, but he's also not as quiet. Things were back to normal.

"Hey Sabo." Said Luffy. "Mind if I borrow your transponder snail for a moment? I need to call my ship."

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"Thanks." Luffy walks into the cabin and calls his ship.

"Budda Budda Budda...Budda Budda Budda...Budda Budda Budda-click" "Hello?" Said a voice coming from the Sunny.

"Sanji. It's Luffy. Are you on Wanno yet?"

"Yeah. It took us a while to find a place to dock where no me could see us. We saw Law's submarine too. It moved right next to our ship."

"Good. Have you gone onto the island yet?"

"Not yet. We still had enough food on the ship to last us. We have about 2 or 3 days of food left. When will you guys be getting here?"

"We'll be there in about 5 hours."

"Okay. You'll probably have to find another place to dock if you don't want to be seen. Or we could tie it up to the Sunny."

"Yeah. Let's tie it up to the Sunny. If they don't leave before us it'll be the same time."

"Okay. I'll let everyone know you'll be here in about 3 hours." The door opens the the Sunny's cabin. "Sanji! I just saw a Marine ship with dog on the front! What are we going to do of the Marines find us?!"

"Did you say a dog? Hang on a sec Luffy." Sanji puts down the snail phone and runs outside.

"Huh? A dog?" Luffy said questionably.

"Hey Nami, Chopper!" Screamed Sanji. "Did you guys see the dog ship?"

"No didn't." Nami said concerned. "It was already gone after Brook said something. You don't think it's who we think it is...do you?"

Sanji seemed uncomfortable. "I hope not. If it is, this might not be a good thing."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir! We arrived at Wano Kingdom!" Said an unknown voice talking to a door.

The door opens slower. "Alright. I'm going into town to get something to eat." Said the person walking out of the door.

"Alright sir! Will get soldiers to go with you!"

"No. I don't need that."

"I'm sorry sir. But we must."

"Hmm very well. But I want to eat alone."

"Very well sir!"

The man who is surrounded my Navy soldiers walks to a restraint where he desires to eat. He walks in signaling to his men that they were to stay outside. For he wanted to be alone.

As he walked in there was a hooded man sitting at the front bar. The man sits down next to the hooded man. "One beer please!" The bartender went to get him a beer. He couldn't see any facial features of this man but talked to him anyway. The bartender came back with the mans beer.

"Hey," Said the man, "mind if I talk to you about something?"

"The hooded man seemed startled by the mans voice. He was hoping that the voice he heard was not whom he was thinking. "...Sure." Said the hooded man in a low voice, facing away from the man.

The man seemed didn't seem very at ease with this hooded man, but he needed to get something off his chest. The man sighs. "Do you remember 2 years ago in the war of the best?" The hooded man flinched and the man noticed.

"...Yeah. Of course I do." Said the hooded man in a low voice.

"Well, do you think I should've let Ace die?"

"Fire Fist? He was a pirate, right? You were just doing your job, right?" The hooded man just kept looking away.

The man sensed something was probably up. "So, you don't think I did anything wrong? By letting my grandson die?!"

The hooded man stood up out of seat. The entire place was shocked. Nothing happened and they all went back to what they were doing. The man looked at the hooded figure and stood up. The hooded man wanted to move but couldn't. The mad grabbed the hooded mans hood, and pulled it down. The mans face was shocked with what he saw. The now I hooded man looked at the man. He let go of the hood, but his hand didn't want to go down. He shaking...trembling...scared... He knew this man. He loved this man. In a shaky voice,

"A-Ace...how...are you alive...?"

Ace looked down to the side. "Old man...Grandpa..."

Garp looked at Ace about to cry. He saw Ace die. There was no way that Ace could've survived that. Was this really Ace? Or is it someone who looks like him and knows that Garp is his grandfather? He didn't know, but at this point, he didn't care.

"Grandpa...I can't tell you why I'm here. I was told never to tell anyone. I was told to stay incognito. I'm sorry..." Ace was about ready to start crying. For the first time in 2 years he saw someone whom he loved, and knew that he could finally have a place to call home. Even if he did have to become a Marine.


	5. Chapter 5

At the same time...

"Over there! I see the Sunny!" Shouted Luffy hugging the top of the mast. He jumps down.

The ships sails up to the Sunny. Sanji and the others help tie up the Revolutionary ship to the Sunny. They all board the Sunny and start talking.

"LAWWWWWWWWWWW!" Screams Bepo running towards Law. Bepo practically jumps on Law hugging him crying 'cause he missed him so much.

"Okay, okay." Said Law trying to push off Bepo. "I missed you too Bepo." Bepo let's go and Law smiles.

"Okay." Said Sanji. "There are Marines on this island. And if it's the dog ship I'm thinking of then it's probably Garp." He looks at Luffy. "Luffy. Is that okay with you if you see him? I mean, with what happened 2 years ago..."

"I'll be fine." Said Luffy confidentially. "Ace and I knew when we both became pirates that we would be going against Garp." Luffy's happy and smiling face disappeared and he looked down. "We never thought this would've happened though. Ace was strong. I even had to fight Garp at Marine Ford... He couldn't fight me though. I didn't want to either but-" he stops. He's recalling the war where Garp and him were about to fight but Garp couldn't let Luffy past him without one. "...If that ship was really Garp's, then I would like to see him again. Even if he doesn't want to see me. I don't blame him for anything. He was just doing his job." Luffy looks back up with a big smile on his face. "Now Sanjiiii! Foooooooooood!"

"Geez Luffy." Said Sanji. "We'll go out shopping for food first. But since it's such a big crowd now, why don't we go out to eat?"

"Oh yes!" Said Kinemon excitedly. "I know a great place where we can eat!"

"Alriiiight! Let's hurry up and goooooo!" Screamed Luffy excitedly as he stood up. "Lead the way Kinemon!"

Sabo stood up, looked at Luffy, and smiled. He thought to himself, "Hmp! You haven't changed one bit...I missed you so much...but I won't anymore." He followed everyone else off the Sunny onto the land.

As they were walking down the street everyone was normal. Luffy was excited and started singing about food he was going to eat, and Sabo walked looking at Luffy smiling at how much of a child he is.

"...Luffy" said Sabo starring at him with a sort of pained expression. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "...Luffy...12 years ago, you asked Ace and I to join your pirate crew. Us, being older, didn't want to fight under you. But, thinking back on it, I never got the chance to become a pirate. To this day, I still wonder what it would've been like. Would Ace and I be captains together? ...Luffy...if it's okay, can I still take you up on your offer? I always want to be there to protect you, and being apart of your crew will let me."

"But Sabo!" Koala jumps in. "What about Dragon?! Are you really going to leave him?"

"No. Of course not." He said smiling. "Back when we were on our ship coming here I went into the cabin remember? I called Dragon telling him the situation. Of course I will still be doing to duties as a Revolutionary Army member, but I'll be with Luffy." He looks at Koala. "And Koala, if Luffy says it's okay, then Dragon said you could come with us. Hmp! Besides, Dragon's happy that I'll be able to keep an eye on his precious son and report back to him. And if I stick with them, then one day, he'll meet up Luffy. So Luffy, what do you say? Will you let Koala and I join your crew?"

Everyone seemed in shock. They weren't expecting this at all. Luffy answered with his arms crossed looking down. "You know Sabo...I really did want you and Ace to be with me when I conquered the seas and become King of the Pirates." He looked up at Sabo, uncrossed his arms, and smiled. "Of course you can join!" He runs towards Sabo and hugs him. "Hehe this is going to be so much fun!"

Sabo laughs. "Haha Luffy! I'm really looking forward to it." Luffy lets ago and they continue on their way to the restrurant.

"Hm? Luffy," said Sanji concerned. "What's with all those Navy soldiers outside the restraunt?"

"Hmm?" Luffy stopped, then continued walking without singing.

The Navy soldiers saw a group of people walking towards them. One of them saw a straw hat and said, "HEY! YOU THERE! STRAW HAT LUFFY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" The Marines started the block the door. Making sure that Garp would be safe and not attacked.

Garp looked out the window to see what all the commotion was about. He couldn't hear anything but muffled voices and shouts but nothing clearly.

"We're not trying to cause any trouble." Luffy said. "We just want to eat. We're not going to steal anything, promise. We have money." He starts to head towards the door blocked by soldiers but the soldiers get closer together to keep guarding the door.

"Please sirs." Said Kinemon as he stepped towards the door standing behind Luffy. "These aren't bad people. We really do just want to eat."

Garp did hear that and he yelled, "Just let them in guys! I'll be fine!"

Even though the soldiers were hesitant and looking at each other, they decided to listen to their boss and let the Pirates in.

Luffy was too excited about eating as always. As they walked inside the door, Ace quickly put his hood back on as in not to be seen by anyone. Luffy screamed, "FOOOOOOOOD! BRING ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT MR. COOK!" But as he said that his eyes opened and he saw someone he knew in front of him. Luffy saw Garp standing there with a hooded man. Everyone was behind Luffy. Everyone who was on the crew before leaving Water 7, and Sabo knew who this man was. Luffy was shocked, and so was Sabo.

"G-Grandpa..." Said Luffy schocked. "What are you doing here?" Even though Luffy said he would be fine seeing his Grandpa again, they still know that he had the chance to save Ace but didn't.

Luffy saw the hooded man tremble. Luffy stared at him with a strait face.

"Luffy..." Garp said surprised to see his Grandson here in front of him. "Luffy I..." Ace elbowed him as to say nothing of his existence. Sabo noticed that. He wasn't sure what to think of it though. Garp had to think of something to say so the only thing he could think of was, "Luffy! Why don't you introduce me to your crew! I haven't met some of them before."

"Well, okay." He said in a dombfounded voice. "Well, this is Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin which you have already met." He pounted to all of them while saying their name. "And this is Franky." He points to Franky. "He joined right after you left. You may have seen him when you were shooting at us hehehe!" Garp had an 'oh yeah ha ha ha.' look on his face. "And this is Brook!" He points to Brook. "He's a talking skeleton who knows Laboon who we met when we entered the Grand Line!" Luffy was way too excited about a talking skeleton. "These are Kinemon and his son Momonoske, and their friend Kanjuro." He points to them. "This is my friend Law, Bepo, who's a talking polar bear which is freaking awesome! Amd their crew. He points to all of them. "And this this Koala and Hack of the Revolutionary Army!" They both knew that this was Dragon's dad, so they waved to him and Koala smiled at him as well. "And Grandpa! Can you guess who this is?" He points to Sabo.

Garp looks at him not knowing who he is, then he says, "he looks a bit like someone I knew, but it's impossible. He died 12 years ago."

"Nope. You're wrong Grandpa." Luffy smiled a faint smile.

"Hey Garp," said Sabo smiling. Ace flinched. His eyes were wide open facing the other direction of Luffy amd Sabo. "Long time no see."

Garp looked over and saw Ace's huge eyes tearing up. He looked back at Sabo. "You remind me of this brat of Grandsons hung out with who wanted to be pirates."

"Haha!" Laughed Sabo. "It sure has been a while huh Garp?"he smiled. Garp's eyes went big when he realized it was Sabo. Luffy and Ace's brother. But before Garp could say anything, Ace turned around hood still on his head and hugged Luffy and Sabo around the neck. Luffy struggled to push him away. He pushed on the hooded man and Sabo started doing the same thing. They were both saying "Get off of me!" "Let goooo!" Then the man said crying, "Luffy...Sabo..." Luffy and Sabo stood still. They stopped struggling and everyone behind them was also quiet. Sabo grabbed the hood, and slowly took it off. Revealing Ace whom everyone thought was dead. Luffy, Sabo, and everyone was shocked. Nami put her hands over her mouth.

"A-Ace..." Said Luffy in shock and about to cry of what he's seeing.

"Ace..." Said Sabo also getting chocked up.

"I thought..." Ace said crying now. He looks at Sabo. "I thought you were dead Sabo..." He looks at Luffy. "And I'm glad you're okay Luffy..." He looks back and forth at them. "I can't believe that this is how we meet up after 12 years."

"But Ace," Luffy said concerned but also still teary. "I saw you die though... There's no way you, or anyone could've survived that."

"Well," Ace said. "I did die. But I was revived." He looked up and saw everyone behind him, but one person really stood out him.

"Well, Grandpa," said Luffy happily. "We came here to eat food 'cause we were all hungry."

"Garp stood there staring at his stupid Grandson. "Hahaha! Of course you are. Let's sit over here and eat." He leads them to a table to the left and they sit down. Including Ace.

As they were sitting around the table talking, Garp stops everyone so he could tell Ace something. As well as Luffy and Sabo whom he wanted to hear it as well. "Everyone..." Everyone stops talking and faces Garp. "Ace, Luffy, Sabo...especially Ace... I think I should tell you all about how I ended up with Ace." Ace has never heard this story before so he was really concentrated. He wasn't crying anymore. "Roger and I were rivals. Every time we fought, it was always a draw. We were evenly matched." Everyone wasn't too shocked. Garp had to have been strong to become a Vice Admiral. "Roger was dieing of a sickness which is why he gave himself to the government." Everyone seemed a little surprised. They didn't know that he was sick when he died. "But before that, he spent a lot of time on a certain island. And island where a lot of people said that Roger has settled down. Started a family. That was true. But, the child was unborn. The Navy took it seriously and for 9 months after Rogers execution Marines stayed on that island investigating every child that was born. If they found proof that it was Rogers child, it would also be killed." Everyone's faces were shocked. Why would people go this far to get rid of a child who hasn't done anything? "Ace...your mother, Portgas D. Rouge, refused to let you die no matter what. So in order to keep you from being killed, she was pregnate with you for 20 months." Everyone was surprised. Ace included. He had no idea. "When Roger was in Impel Down, he told me that even though we fought every time we met, I was someone whom he trusted. He told me that his wife was pregnate and in order to ensure the child's safety, the child will be born later than supposed to. Rouge died from exhaustion after holding Ace for too long. Therefore, instead of keeping the name 'Gol D. Ace' that Rouge gave him, he felt like he owed her and took her sername instead." Ace knew why he changed his name, but he didn't know anything else. He hated his father when he was younger, but now, he has a lot more respect for him now.

After they were all full from all the food, and the cook was worn out because of Ace's, Sabo's, and Luffy's never ending appetite, they all left the restaurant to head back to the ship where they left Ceaser locked in a room.


	6. Chapter 6

Surprisingly, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were all full. "Hey Luffy." Said Ace. Luffy looked at his brother. Ace look kind of bothered. "I know that when we were kids Sabo and I always told you that we would never join your crew. After all, we were just dumb 10 year olds kids who didn't want to be taking orders from their younger brother." Ace giggled then then his face went back to a blank expression looking at the ground. "But now, after this experience 2 years ago," Ace looked up at Luffy. "I realized that I never want this happen to you, and Sabo now that I know he's alive. I know what I said 2 years ago. But please, Luffy...let me join your crew!" Luffy, Sabo, and everyone else looked surprised. Even Garp. "I know when you asked me this before I turned you down immediately because I was looking for Blackbeard, and Whitebeard saved me so I could never leave him," Sabo looked down because he's leaving the person who saved him to take care of Luffy. Just like what Ace is doing now. "But Luffy...2 years ago was too painful. Now, I get to see you fulfil your dream just like I always wanted. And, since Whitebeard is dead, I have no one to go back to. I don't know where to find the crew either, or even what they're doing. I wish we could be carefree like the good old days. And we can! Please Luffy...let me join you and help you become King of the Pirates!"

Luffy looked at Ace sternly. "...Sure." Ace looked surprised yet grateful at the same time. "On one condition."

"Sure! Anything! I'll do anything!" Ace was finally happy that he could be with his brother once again. After all, he never thought he would see him again.

"You have to tell us...how you came back to life."

Ace's happy smiling face dropped. He looked around at the crew, at Garp who looked like he really wanted to know, then Law just stood there looking at him. "...Fine...I'll tell you...how I'm still here."

~Flashback~

"WAI-WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Screamed a mans voice.

"Relax. You'll be fine. I'm not going to do anything to you yet." Said Law trying to calm him down but getting irritated.

"BUT WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOU'LL BE CUTTING ME UP?!"

"After you die in 1 week, I need your organs."

The man stopped screaming. "But why?! What are you going to do?!

"There is someone I need to save. Even I, a surgeon couldn't help you. I have been a long time time for you. I needed someone your age. But don't worry, I won't do anything until you die. Your organs are fine, but your brain is the problem. That can't be cured. But don't worry, your organs won't be wasted."

"Wha-what will you be doing with them?"

"A few weeks ago...someone I really need to talk to died, more like killed. And since his organs were burned, his organs are the only thing I need to replace."

"Burned?" The man said confused. "Ho-how did they get burned?" The man thought for a little bit then remembered over a month ago when the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates died by Akainu's fist. Was he really thinking of reviving Ace?! No! That couldn't be right! That dangerous man, also being Gol D. Roger's son...that can't be right! "Yo-you can't be thinking of real reviving Ace can you?!"

Law wasn't too surprised that the man knew who he was talking about. After all, it was all over the news. "Please, I really don't think he was such a bad guy."

"I-I don't care! He's still a filthy pirate!" The man was getting really mad at Law. He didn't want his organs being put into a pirate! Especially to revive him!

Law was getting irritated with this man. "Look, if it makes you feel any better I'll kill Ace after I'm done with him. Is that okay? Don't worry. He won't be able to defeat me. I won't be beaten that easily. There's something I still have to do. A certain man I need to get rid of. But in order to get rid of him I need Ace to tell me about a certain pirate who's name is always in that papers. I've met him before and seen him fight. He's quite strong and would be very helpful. But once I'm done with Ace I'll kill him. Are you okay with that?"

The man thought for a while. "...Yes...as long as that filthy evil pirate dies right after you talk to him."

Law smiled with the shadow of his hat covering his eyes. "Good. I'll see you again in one week. Whether you are alive or not. Once you die, your organs are mine."


	7. Chapter 7

A week later the man had died and Law removed his organs very carefully.

He headed over to the place where Shanks had placed Ace's and Whitebeard's burial markers and wondered around till dark.

"Room!" Law made a room and got Ace's grave out of the ground as quickly as possible. "Good." He said relieved. "His body hasn't decayed yet. Now I just have to hurry and get these organs to work for Ace."

A few hours later, Ace's body responded to the new organs and he was once again breathing. Law gave him food to eat, not thinking that he would have a big appetite, and started asking him questions about Luffy. "My name is Trafalgar Law. So...Ace." Said Law looking at his inhuman appetite. "I brought you back to like because I have questions about Luffy."

Ace stopped eating after he heard his brothers name. He dropped his head remembering what had happened and thinking about how Luffy must've felt. "...How is he? Is he okay?"

"Yes. Don't worry. He's alive. He's probably still on the Island of Women, Amazon Lily with Jinbei."

Ace smiled with relief on the fact that Jinbei was helping Luffy even though he said he wouldn't. Ace jumps up! "Well then come on Law! We have to go to that island right now so I can see Luffy! Where's your ship?!" He starts looking around happily for his ship. But then he sees Whitebeard's grave. His smiling face dropped. "...So...Whitbeard didn't make it either...it must've been because is me...damn it old man!" Ace starts to cry. "You didn't have to go that far for an idiot son like me!" Ace looks at his back and he doesn't see Whitebeard's symbol, but instead, a big scar where Law had sewed on new skin to revive him. Whitebeard's symbol was gone. "So...Law..." Said Ace done crying now but looking depressed. "How come you could revive me but not paths old man?"

"Well, there wasn't anyone who was of his size that was dieing, and even if there was he would maybe only be able to live for a few more years. He was already close to the end of his life. But I need to talk to you Ace. Luffy wouldn't have gone to fight at Impel Down if it wasn't for someone he cared for." Ace looked a bit saddened. He wishes that he had never had to let Luffy experience this. He wants to see him and tell him that hes okay. "Look Ace," said Law trying to break the silence. "Even if we did go to the Island of Women, we couldn't go near it. The only man allowed on the island is Luffy. It seems the Snake Princess Boa has taken a liking to him. We were all sectioned off to a small part at the edge of the island." Law threw a black hooded robe at Ace. "Wear this. Don't let yourself be seen by anybody. Thanks for all your information about Luffy. But this is where I must leave you." Law threw him a bag of berries and Ace caught them. "There's money there for you to eat and to find a place to stay for a while. But you'll need to get more. Maybe you could become a bounty hunter. Or, you could capture Pirates and take them to Sabaody Archipelago and maybe get more money by selling them in auctions." Law smiled a small smile.

Ace's face was shocked. "I would never do that! I'll turn them into the government but those auctions piss me off!" Ace yelling at Law about it. He's seen what happens at those auctions and never wants to see it again.

"You know Ace," said Law with a slight smile. Ace calmed down and looked at Law. "Luffy punched a Celestial Dragon right in his face in the auction house."

Ace stood there shocked. "...Haha! That's just like Luffy. He can be a real idiot haha!"

"You little brother sure is something Ace. So please, tell me more about Luffy. He's strong and I think he can help me defeat the person I want dead. He's strong enough to it. I know he is. But Ace, your devil fruit is also gone, So you might want to look for that as well." Law stands up. "Also...I heard that Blackbeard has Whitebeard's power."

"WHAT?!" Screamed Ace. "HOW?! YOU CANT EAT MORE THAN ONE OR YOU WILL DIE! HOW COULD HE STILL BE ALIVE?!"

"I don't know...but now he's even more dangerous. Just be careful Ace." Law starts to walk off.

"Wait Law..." Ace said looking at the ground in front of his and Whitebeard's grave. "Before you leave...I'll tell you anything you want to know about Luffy...but in return...when you see him...please tell that we'll see each other again." Law could see a faint smile on Ace's face. He could see the connection that the brothers shared.

Law thought for a second. "...Sure...if I can find the right time to tell him."

"Thanks Law. Now, please listen as I tell you about my strong stupid brother!"

Law stays and listens as Ace laughs at the good old days of him Luffy and what they experienced with their other brother Sabo. Law smiled at Ace's enthusiasm of his past. He knew that Luffy was the right person to choose to form an alliance with, and he knew that reviving Ace was a good thing. He hoped more than anything that Luffy and Ace would meet soon.

"Thanks Ace." Law said smiling faintly. "But now we must part. Take care, and I hope to see you in the New World. That's where Luffy and will be." Law walks off without another word into the night.

Ace faced his grave, closed his eyes, opened them, put on the robe and hood, grabbed his hat, knife, and necklace, and walked off in the night.


	8. Chapter 8

~End Flashback~

Luffy was shocked. "Hey Tra-guy!" He screamed. He stood up and started walking towards Law. "Why didn't you tell me that you revived Ace? We're friends!"

"We are Luffy. Well, we formed an allience, but I guess friends can work now. But I needed the right time. If I had told you before we took down Doflamingo then you wouldn't have taken him down. You would've gone in search of Ace, and not have kept our agreement. He told me about you Luffy, I know more about you than you think."

Luffy thought for a moment realizing that yes, he would've gone in search for Ace. No doubt about that. "You're right Tra-guy. I would have. But that doesn't mean I would've broken our agreement, because I never forget my promises." Luffy's voice becomes very sentimental now. "But Tra-guy...thank you...for bringing my brother back." His voice back to normal now. "Hehe because now he's on my crew!"

"Haha don't worry Ace" said Sabo looking at Ace feeling a bit off for doing something he never thought he would do. "Don't feel too bad. I broke in before you did."

"Huh?" Said Ace confused.

"Well, on our way here, to the island, I had already decided on it. I had already decided that I didn't want to lose Luffy the way I lost you. I wouldn't be able to bear it. So I joined to make sure I knew what he was doing and where he was going. I have to care about my little brother after all." He smiled. "And we're back together...finally back together. We always planned on meeting in the ocean, and here we are. After 12 long years, ASL is back together, and let me just say, just like the past, no one can beat us!" Luffy and Ace both smiled. ASL has reunited. Even though no one else knew what they were talking about besides Garp, and he was happy to see the three together again.

"Heh! I'm glad I wasn't the first." Said Ace jokingly. "Oh right! Luffy! If you don't have any plans after this, I would really love of we could go and search for he Flare-Flare Fruit. I miss my powers a bit, you know? And if someone has it then we could just kill that person, right?"

Everyone who was on Dressrosa was afraid of this. Someone has that power, and they all know that the only way to obtain an already eaten devil fruit was to kill the person that ate it.

"Ace umm..." Said Sabo not knowing how he wanted to say this. "You see...on Dressrosa, there was a battle going on and the winner got a prize."

"Oh really?! What was the prize? Berries? Treasure? What was it?!"

Luffy and Sabo looked at each other. "Actually Ace, um..." Said Sabo hesitantly. "The prize" he hold up his fist to show the fire. "was the Flare-Flare Fruit."

Ace was shocked. "So...it's already been found..." He looks down. "I see...so I'll never get my power back."

Everyone seemed to feel pretty sorry for Ace. After all, he can't be "Fire Fist Ace" without his flare flare fruit.

"There is a way..." Garp said before everyone turned to look at him.

"What? Is there really?!" Said Ace quite excitedly.

"I don't know how it's done. But Blackbeard took Whitebeard's devil fruit."

"What?!" Everyone screamed in surprise. "How?!" Said Ace more mad then upset. "You can't eat more than 1 devil fruit, or you'll die. So cow could Blackbeard have 2?! And with those 2 powers, no one can beat him."

"I don't know how he did it Ace," said Garp. "All I saw was a tarp get thrown over Whitbeard, then Blackbeard came out from under the tarp with both devil fruits. I think he can use both at the same time too. You all better be careful now. I'm not going to lose any more grandchildren you hear? Dayan punched me in the face for a good long while." He was cut off.

"You met Dadan?!" Screamed Ace, Sabo, and Luffy.

"That must means she's doing well right?" Asked Luffy. "I'm glad...it's been a long time since I've seen her."

"Yeah." Said Ace. "Too long."

"Longer for me guys." Proclaimed Sabo. "You all thought I was dead."

"Well, you never came back or tried to look for us." Said Luffy. Even though he didn't want to think about what really happened.

"I'm sure that we could find a way to figure out how to get Ace his powers back." Said Franky out of no where.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Stated Nami. "We have no leads on this."

"I do know that Blackbeard is going after all the Devil Fruits he can." Said Luffy. "I never asked why though."

"That's so like you Luffy." Said Nami not surprised.

"Vegapunk might know something. If we can find him we might get some answers." Stated Franky.

"But Vegapunk works for the Navy." Said Garp.

"Then can you help us out Grandpa?" Said Luffy. "I want Ace to have his fire back."

"And I'm fine giving it back to my brother." Said Sabo. "And I can even get the revolutionary to help. It'll be like one big family working together for your old friends son."

The brothers were ready for anything. And Garp saw that. "...*exhales* fine...Sabo, get ahold of Dragon and I'll do what I can too."

"Thanks Grandpa!" "Thanks Old Man!" Luffy and Ace said at the same time as they jumped on Garp to give him a hug as Sabo stood back and smiled. More than anything her was happy to see them all together again. After all this time, he remembered the happiness that he felt, being with his brothers and how much he missed it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ace, Sabo," Nami said facing the ground. "Can you come here for a second?" She looked up at them. "I need to talk to both of you."

Ace and Sabo looked at each other. "Umm...sure." Said Sabo wondering what was going on. As they were walking towards the cabin, Luffy was holding onto his hat staring at Nami wondering why she wanted them. They sat around the kitchen table to start talking.

"What do you want Nami?" Said Ace concerned.

She sat quietly for a moment. "...I want you to tell be about your guys' past with Luffy."

Ace and Sabo looked shocked. "Why?" Said Ace. "He's not that much different now. He was still an idiot."

Nami looked down at the table remembered get 2 years ago. "...2 years ago Ace...Bartholomew Kuma sent all of us to a different island. When I read in the paper that you had died at the war, I saw Luffy too. Hurt, and in pain. I was of course sad that you had died, but seeing Luffy in pain really hurt." She looked up Ace. "I was crying because I wasn't there for him. And I vowed to get stronger to be able to sail him safely through the New World. ...I just want to know more about Luffy so I can help him if you 2 ever leave. I don't just want to be his navigator, but also his best friend. He's don't so much for me, he saved me multiple times because I was too weak to do anything myself. I want to be able to protect him even if I can't fight very well. He knows my past, now I want to know his." Ace and Sabo looked at each other then at Nami. "Nami, I-" Ace was cut off.

"Nami if you wanted to know about my past I could've told you!" Luffy screamed barging into the kitchen.

"Huh?! Luffy?!" Said Nami startled. "What?! How did you hear?!"

"Well, see I was really confused on why you wanted to talk to them and not me too, and so was everyone else. So Robin used her powers and listened to you guys talking. Well, you. But if you really wanted to know about my past I could've told you!" Luffy was a little mad with Nami not going to him first.

"But I wanted to really know what you were like Luffy! I feel like you would just speak nonsense and the whole truth! Or leave stuff out! That's why I went to them." Nami was very calm about this. She was still thinking about how she felt, and how Luffy must've felt 2 years ago after loosing Ace. She wanted to know more about their friendship and why they became brothers.

"But Nami-" said Luffy still a little mad for not going to him before getting cut off.

"Luffy it's fine." Said Ace.

"Yeah," said Sabo. "We never told her." Sabo and Ace got behind Luffy and Nami and pushed them into the kitchen so Luffy could tell her. Nami was freaking out not knowing what they were doing and she was slightly blushing just from the conversation.

Ace and Sabo closed the door behind Luffy and Nami. Nami tried to open the door to get out, but Luffy stood in front of the door before Nami got there. "L-Luffy! What are you doing?! Move!"

"No Nami." He said looking at the ground.

"Why Luffy?!" She said freaking out.

"Because," he raised his head to look at her then shouted where everyone else could hear them. "I'm going to tell you about my childhood! Me! Not them! There are 3 years that Ace doesn't even know about! I'm not scared to talk about my childhood." His voice got calm again. "I just...I just want you to come to me Nami. I'm still your captain so all problems come to me."

"Luffy..." Said Nami quietly. "...Okay. Luffy, please tell me about your childhood. You know mine, now I want to know yours."

Luffy smiled. "Hmp! Of course hehe!" He let go of the door and they walked over to the table where Luffy was having way too much fun talking about his past and Nami would giggle sometimes as would Luffy.

The rest of the crew couldn't hear them, only see them. "Well," said Ace. "Let's leave these two for now."

"Yeah." Said Robin. "But Ace, Sabo already told me about the three of you, but I think everyone else would like to know too. Why don't you tell us?"

"Yeah." Said Usopp. "I would love to know about how you guys became brothers too."

"Me too, me too!" Said Chopper happily.

"Yes, tell us!" Said Franky.

"I would love to hear about Luffy-San!" Said Brook.

"Yeah, I would like to know." Said Zoro.

"As would I." Said Sanji.

"Even I wouldn't mind hearing this story again as well." Said Law very interested.

Ace loved the way Luffy's crew really cared for their captain. Even Garp saw that these Pirates were not Pirates that the Marines should be going after. But in the end, Pirates are Pirates, and the Marines will always go after Pirates.

Ace started telling the story while everyone was smiling and occasionally laughing. Sabo would join in too at times. Everyone was having a fun time and Garp liked hearing what they did when he wasn't there.

Around the other side of the island someone saw what they thought was a corner of a straw hat on a flag. "Hey!" They hollered. "Hurry up and dock! I think it's them! I think I just saw Luffy's ship! I need to get over there as soon as possible!" They ran into the cabin excited beyond belief.


	10. Chapter 10

The ship had docked and someone ran before the ship had safely docked and ran straight towards the little inlet where the Sunny was docked. "WAIT! HEY!" Said a man calling out to this person who wasn't listening.

On the Sunny, Ace was still telling the story to the crew and Luffy was still telling Nami inside the cabin.

"LUFFY!" Said the person running who was gettin aboard the ship.

Luffy was shocked and went out of the cabin to see who it was. Nami followed behind him.

"LUFFY!" The voice yelled again. "ITS BEEN A LONG TIME!" The person started to appear in front of the others.

Luffy, and the others were shocked. Standing before them, panting, out of breath, was the friend they left behind. Vivi.

"Vivi!" Sanji sang as he danced over to greet her.

"Haha, hi Sanji!" She giggled. "It's been a while."

"Vivi!" Said Luffy. "What are you doing here? Did you decide to join my crew?"

"I'm sorry. But no Luffy."

Everyone seemed to be really sad about her response. They all missed her.

"Then why are you here Vivi? Did you know we were here?" Asked Nami.

"Acturally, I heard you guys were on Dressrosa and this was a close island so I decided to drop by here myself."

"Why don't you tell them the real reason you're here, Vivi." Said that same man who walked up behind Vivi.

Everyone looked at him in awe. This tall cool looking man was someone they knew 2 years ago. Vivi looked at him and smiled. She looked back at the crew. "You see...Kohza and I are getting married, and I wanted to tell the royalty in the New World myself hoping I would run into you. After all, I missed you guys!" She smiled.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" Said the crew that knew her except for Luffy.

"Married..." Luffy thought about what that met. Then he remembered Boa always asking him to get married. "AHH! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! WHY?!"

"Well, you see Luffy," said Vivi. "My father would like to step down from the thrown, and he would like me to get married before that happens. And after you guys left Kohza and I had been hanging out for a while like we did when we were kids. And when I told him my father wanted me to get married, he just proposed to me right there. I really couldn't believe it, but I was happy." Then she got really happy. "You guys! I know this may take time away from your journey, but would you guys like to be at my wedding? You guys are my best friends, I would really like for you to be there! But if you can't, I understand. Because you guys are all out in search to fulfill your dreams and I don't want to stop that."

"Vivi," said Luffy. "I don't care how much longer it takes us, but we will be at your wedding. We won't miss it for the world."

"That's right Vivi." Agreed Nami. "We will be there for you all the way. Even if we have to hide and see you from the very back of the crowd, we will be there for you. And never forget about our symbol of friendship because that's how we'll say goodbye again this time."

Vivi looked really happy she almost cried tears of joy. "Thanks Nami." Brook started walking over to Vivi. "I'm glad we'll be able to spend a little bit of time together after so long."

"Hehe yep!" Giggled Nami. "I am too! We ere all sad you chose not to come with us, but I know that you had other things you had to do. After all, you are a Princess."

"Excuse me beautiful princess." Said Brook. Nami was getting mad about ready to punch him. "May I see your panties?" Nami punched him and left a bump on his skull.

"Don't talk to her like that Brook!" She looks at Vivi. "I'm sorry Vivi."

"No no. It's really all right. But who are all these people?"

"Yep!" Said Nami excitedly. "After we left you, Robin joined, then we got Franky, and Brook. Then we formed an allience with Trafalger Law to destroy all of the artificial Devil Fruits that one of the Four Emporers Kaido is helping with and destroying them would be Doflamingo's fault, but they ended up taking down Doflamingo instead. And now Sabo and Ace have both joined this crew to protect their little brother. I don't know how long they'll be on, but it'll be crazy."

Vivi looked at Nami confused at what she was talking about. Then something clicked in her head. "Wait...did you say...Ace? Luffy's brother? But he-"

"Hey Vivi! Long time no see eh?" Said Ace happily.

Vivi saw Ace and ran to give him a hug with her eyes tearing up. Ace hugged her back and smiled. "I thought you were dead. No, I knew that you were!" She said with her eyes still full of tears. She's known Ace just as long as Nami and the others that were apart of the crew at that time so she felt some connection. But she was happy. It hurt her to think of how Luffy felt 2 years ago, and so not only is she crying from happiness, but because Luffy has his big brother back that he loves.

Vivi and Ace stop hugging and she looks at the crew. "Thank you. Everyone. I have truly missed all of you and I'm really happy that you'll be able to come to my wedding." She smiled. "Oh! Igaram and the others stayed on the ship, so why don't you guys come say hi?"

Luffy smiled. "Oh Mr. Tubehair guy! Yeah I'll go say hi! Come on guys lets go say hi to all of our old friends!" He started running to get off the boat. The all followed behind their crazy captain happy and excited. Robin stayed where she was and Franky stopped running and looked back at her. "Robin come on! Let's go!"

Robin looked at him. "I don't know if I should."

"What are you talking about Robin? I'm pretty sure they would love to meet all of Luffy's crew. So let's go!"

Robin smiled and ran up to where Franky was and followed behind him as he was running.


	11. Chapter 11

"Here it is guys!" Yelled Vivi. "The ship we got here on!"

"Whoaaa! It's huge!" Screamed Luffy.

The people inside the ship heard the yell and walked out confused. "Oh! Is that Luffy?!" Yelled a man at Luffy.

Luffy looked at him and saw his noticeable features. "Ah! Old Tubehair guy! How have you been?!"

"Not bad Luffy! What about you?"

"Same!" Luffy stretched his arms out to get onto the ship. He hugged Igaram while everyone else was getting on the ship.

Luffy looked behind Igaram and there were three others people that Luffy knew. "Vivi's dad...Chaka...and..." Luffy's eyes widened. "Pell...you're still alive...but...I saw you die."

"Actually Luffy," said Pell. "That explosion from the bomb didn't kill me. I was badly injured, and by the time i got back to the palace, you and your friends were already gone. So now, after 2 years, thank you, Luffy. For saving our country."

"Hehe! No problem!

As everyone else was getting on the ship, Robin was that last one. She joined the others who were all standing by Luffy. She felt out of place, but she kept her calm composure.

Igaram saw Robin. "R-Robin!" He said shocked.

Vivi walked over next to Luffy. "Igaram, I-" she was cut off by Luffy.

"Vivi is apart of my crew." He said with a straight face. "Right after we left Alabasta she joined. I know what Robin did in Alabasta, but I also know that she wasn't going to let anything happen to anyone. She didn't kill you Igaram. Robin's helped us more times than I can count. She has always been there for us. She was willing to die for us. I don't want you to hate her." Luffy stood there. Robin was happy that Luffy said this about her. She knew it was true, but she doesn't want all the credit.

Igaram looked at Luffy. His, Cobra's, Pell's and Vivi's face were all surprised. Igaram remembers Vivi telling him that if Luffy accepted Robin into his crew then she won't hate her, and he kept that. She doesn't hate Robin. She would be happy to be friends with her if she could. And the others she didn't get to travel with. Just like she did with Luffy and the rest. No matter what Robin did in the past, if Luffy let her join his crew, the she would trust her.

Franky was looking around the ship at its size and structure. "You know," said Franky, "this is a massive ship. And so well built too. Good materials."

"I would hope so." Said Cobra. "I don't think my country would accept anything less for their King." He smiled.

"Wait...King?" Said Franky confused.

"Yep." Said Vivi walking up to them. "And I'm a princess. About to be the Queen, and Koza the new King."

Franky was shocked. "How on Earth did a princess become friends with a pirate and the news not spread?"

"Well," said Vivi. "when I first met them I was working for an evil organization with Igaram. But we were just undercover trying to find out who the boss was. Then not long after I ran into Luffy and the others and they helped me get back to my island. On outpr way there at hey found out I was the princess of Alabasta. But they didn't try to hold me hostage or anything. As a matter of fact, they asked me to join their crew! But, I had to stay and carry out my duty as a princess. They promised we'd meet again, and now, two years later, we have! When I heard of the Straw Hats disappearance, I knew something was wrong. Then I saw Luffy all bandaged up with a 3D crossed out and a 2Y. Knowing Luffy, I knew there was a special meaning to that, but I don't know what it was. But then just recently, you guys made a big reunion! And I'm happy! Luffy has to become King of the Pirates no matter what! And just by looking at all of you I know you have gotten stronger!"

"Vivi," said Luffy plainly. "When's your wedding?"

"In about a month. Why?" She responded.

"I told you I wanted to go right. So, we'll take you."

Vivi was shocked. As well as the others from Alabasta, and the crew. "You will?!" She said.

"Of course." Said Luffy. "It's been two years, and we all miss you. So if you want, we can leave tomorrow and drop you off since we'll be heading there anyway. And Koza can come too."

"Luffy..." Said Vivi. "That sounds amazing! I want to! I really do!" She looks at Koza. "Can we?!" She seemed really excited.

Koza Sasha's excited she was and knew he couldn't say no. "Alright. Fine. But we better make it on time!"

"Thank you, Koza." Said Vivi calmly but everyone knew she was happy to travel with her friends one last time. Everyone from Alabasta knew that she would be safe with Luffy. After all, they saved her, and their country. It's all thanks to Luffy that everything in their country is how it should be.

Now, with four extra additions to the crew, and no one staying in Wano, they need to get more food, and a good nights rest because first thing in the morning they're setting sail. They know the islands that await them. They also know that they shouldn't be there for long since Liffy kicked the bad guys out. Tomorrow starts a new old adventure, and no one can wait for it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well," said Luffy. "bye Mr. Tubehair guy, Cobra, Chaka, and Pell. Thanks for letting us take Vivi back. And Koza. I'm happy that we got to see her again. And don't worry, I'll make sure that she stays safe. We want her to be perfect on her wedding day, so we'll have a fun adventure on our way back. If we can take the same route we did on our way here everything should be fine. Even if we still have a criminal on this ship."

"Wait..." said Cobra. "did you say...criminal...?"

"um..." said Luffy. "Yes. We have Ceaser Clown locked up right now. But he wont do anything. Kaw took his heart so if he tries he dies."

Cobra and all the others from Alabasta were all shocked about how serious Luffy was saying that. But they all know that he's just one crazy idiot that they can trust.

"Well!" said Luffy. "We're off! And we'll see you guys soon in Alabasta!"

"Bye you guys!" Screamed Vivi hanging over the rail waving and smiling to her friends and family. "We'll see you again soon and we'll tell you all about it! Bye!"

Cobra saw that his daughter was really happy to see her friends again after so long. He didn't care if they were pirates, he could trust them more than almost anyone. And besides, if Vivi trusts them, than he could. "Bye Vivi!" he said. "We"ll meet again soon! Be safe and have fun! we'll go to the next remaining coultries to give them the invitations, so don't worry about anything okay, Vivi? Just have fun for all of us."

"Right! Will do father! I love you!"

"And take care of her Koza! Don't you let anything happen to her either!"

"Don't worry, Cobra. I'll keep an eye on her." said Koza.

"I know you will, Koza. I know you will."

Koza looked at Cobra's smile to him and he smiled back. Koza turned around and walked away towards Vivi, Luffy, and the others who were all happy and laughing together excited for their new adventure with their old, and new friends.

"So," said Luffy. "Since we've already left, and heading back to the Grand Line, theres one thing in concerned about."

"Yeah?" Said Sanji. "What is it, Luffy"

"We got here 'cause our ship was coated."

"Yeah." Said Sanji.

"When we got here, the coating popped 'cause we left that spcific atmosphere."

"Yeah."

"Well, how do we get back?"

They all looked confused thinking that it would be a smooth ride back, but then screamed all at once. Robin, being the only one that didn't act like this, said, "I was wondering about that too since the moment you said we would take them back."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING, ROBIN!" Said Nami.

"Well, You all looked so excited when hey agreed for us to take them, so I didn't want to ruin anyone's fun."

"I just realized this." Said Luffy. "I was too excited being able to see Vivi again after so long that I forgot."

"Well, whatever!" Said Nami. "Either way, we all know now that we need to get back to the Grand Line. So let's just figure it out." She turned to Vivi who was talking to Chopper. "Vivi," Vivi looked up at Nami. "How did you guys get here?"

"Well," Said Vivi. "We went and got our ship coated, but that's all I know. Sorry guys."

"No." Said Nami. "You're fine Vivi. I was just wondering if you guys got here any other way. But since you didn't, I don't know how we're getting back." Nami then realized something. "VIvi!" Vivi was startled in surprise. "Your father or the others might know. Maybe we can contact them! Or Ace!" Ace was surprised too. "You came here with Whitebeard didn't you? How did you guys end up getting back here? I'd say we could all get into Law's submarine, or try and get over Mariejois, but that won't work especially with high bounty pirates on board. Or maybe-"

Luffy grabs Nami's shoulders. "NAMI!" He screams. Nami gasps. "Nami. We'll figure something out." He looks at Franky still holding onto Nami. "Franky. Do you think you can build something to make us go under?"

"I'm sorry, Luffy." Said Franky. But I don't think I can. I already built the Shark Submerge, and there's no way that can go that deep. I think the only way that you can go back is by coating the ship again. But i don't know how we're going to get the saopy bubbles here."

Luffy thought for a moment letting go of Nami's shoulders. "Hmmm. Maybe if I call Rayleigh?"

Nami was back to her normal perky self. "Yes! Luffy! Do that! Maybe he can tell us!"

They all went below deck excpet for Franky who was steering the ship. "Hello?" A voice called coming from the other end of the phone.

"Rayleigh. It's me, Luffy." Called Luffy.

"Luffy!" Called Rayleigh. How have you been?"

"Iv'e been fine. Thanks Rayleigh. But I called you needing to know if there was a way we could get back to the Grand Line."

"Huh?" Said Rayleigh confused. "Why do you want to come back here? You don't want to give up on your adventure do you?"

"No. Of course not. But we ran into an old friend and were invited to her wedding and we would really like to go it. But it's in the Gand Line and we don't know how to get back without coating the ship."

Rayleigh thought for a moment. "Luffy...whoes with you?"

Luffy responded. "Umm...besides me and the rest of my crew you know, I also have Law, his crew, Kinemon, his son Momonosuke, Kanjuro, Vivi, Koza, and my brothers."

"Law? Trafalger Law?" He thought for a second. "That's right. You did form an allience didn't you. But, brothers? Luffy, what brothers? Didn't you only have one?"

"Uhhh..." Said Luffy remembering that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about Ace. "Well-" Luffy got cut off."

"Yo, Dark King, right?" Said the one that cut Luffy off. "I hear you've been teaching my little brother some new tricks. Thanks for that! He's gotten so much stronger since the last time I saw him. And even then he was trying his absolute hardest to save me, and it worked." Luffy stared at this person happy he was being praised but not really showing it.

"Huh...?" Said Rayleigh confused. "The last saving Luffy did before I trained him was-" Rayleigh's eyes opened wide. He figured it out. "Ace...but how are you..."

"Long story." Said Ace. "But now, as my father's right hand man, I would love for you to be able to help us get across."

"I would love to, but there's only one way i can think of right now, but there's someone who wont really like it..."

"We'll do anything!" Said Luffy.

"Alright." Said Rayleigh. "Law," Law lookd at the Transponder Snail. "Make sure you get plenty of sleep." Law kept looking at the Transponder Snail, and Luffy looked at Law. "And Luffy," Luffy looked back at the Transponder Snail. "I can meet you at the Red Line on the New World side in three days. There shouldn't be any storms that day so it should be just fine. But I have one other request, Luffy."

"Yeah?" said Luffy. "What is it?"

"Since when I get there the coating will dissappear, I will need you to take me back the Grand Line, whether you want me with you or not. But if you drop me off you'll have to pick me back up before you come back to the New World again. Understand?"

"Yeah. I understand." Said Luffy. "But can't you just recoat your ship when you recoat ours?"

"Trust me Luffy. A certain someone wouldn't like that. Don't worry. If you do choose to take me along with you you won't have to worry about anything. I was the right hand man for the King of the Pirates and not everyone has the chance eto get that title. I can do things on my own."

Luffy smiled at that and to what he was about to say. "Hey, Rayleigh."

"Hmm?" They heard Rayleigh say over the phone.

"When you get to Fishman Island, don't tell anyone about me."

"Why Luffy? You wouldn't seem like the person to do anything bad."

"Oh. I didn't do anything bad. I saved them. And I also decided to make Fishman Island mine. But, I didn't want you to tell anyone because there are are few people I need to see again for myself, even if i did see them not too long ago. I want to surprise them."

"Ah. I see. Camie should also still be there. I bet you want to see her and Pappug again. And Hachi too."

"Yep. That's right. Shirahoshi and Jinbei too!"

"That's right. You and Jinbei got pretty close. Don't worry about a thing Luffy. I won't say a word to anyone, so just make sure that you get the chance to see all of them."

"Thanks, Rayleigh."

"No problem, Luffy."

They hung up and went on to whatever they had to do. Rayleigh started getting ready for his journey and coating his ship, while Luffy and the others went out to join Franky trying to get Law and his his crew to be interactive with people on the ship to get to know everyone and make more friends.

Everyone was having a fun time. And to make things even more lively, Brook started playing Binks Sake which everyone started singing along to, and Sabo brought sake out for him, Ace, and Luffy in the cups they used as kids. back then, to start a brotherhood, now, to start a journey they have all longed for. They were all on their way to a wonderful adventure full of friends, family, and old rivals. Vivi is excited that she can finally explore the seas she missed with Luffy and the others before, now. She is so happy she's close to tears. And seeing Luffy happy with Ace and Sabo made her even more happy since she saw Luffy holding Ace after he died two years ago. The advendure may have been going on for years, but this new adventure is just starting.


	13. Chapter 13

Three days had passed and everyone was still happy. Vivi is with her freinds again sailing, Koza is glad to see Vivi this happy and now she's even more excited about their wedding since her friends could be there. Law didn't seem concerned about what Rayleigh was talking about to him about getting enough sleep, but he didn't seem to care. Franky was working on some new weapons and Usopp was doing his sciency thing. Chopper and Robin were playing a game and Nami was looking at Sea Charts that Sabo had learning more about the worlds oceans and how to face them. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were all sitting anf talking like they normally do, while the three from Wano were just messing around.

After everyone had their fun, Luffy looked up and saw the Red Line. "Well," He said. "There it is. The Red Line. We're back to where we came here from."

Nami looked around. "Rayleigh was right. Today is a clear day after all."

"Look!" Said Momonosuke. "I see a boat!"

They all ran over to the side of the boat that Momonosuke was on. Luffy looked at the small boat floating in the water. He smiled. "Rayleigh!" He hollered to him at a distance.

Rayleigh looked up. "Ah, Luffy!" He said. "It's been a while. How's the New World treating you?"

The Sunny pulled up next to his little boat . "Perfectly fine." Said Luffy happily. It's awesome here." Rayleigh jumps unboard the ship.

"I'm glad you like it Luffy." Said Rayleigh. "Now, we must get started coating your ship right now." He looks at Law. "Are you ready for this?"

Law looks at Rayleigh. "What do you mean?" He said. "What do you need me for?"

"I thought it made sense." Said Rayleigh a little confused. "I need you to create one of your rooms around the whole ship so so the bubble won't pop. Once we get underwater you can stop."

Law was shocked. "What?! I can't hold my room for that long!" He yelled in the old mans face.

"Don't worry." Said Rayleigh trying to calm him down. "I'll have Franky help me and we'll get it dont sooner than three days."

"How soon?" Said Luffy concerned.

"If I can get more help from everyone else then it would go a lot faster."

"Well, let's get to it then." Said Luffy strighforwardly. He started walking towaards the buckets of soapy bubbles that Rayleigh brought with him.

Rayleigh grabbed Luffy's arm. "Wait, Luffy."

"What is it?"

"If this isn't done right your ship will sink and we will have no way of getting back to the Grand Line." He lets go of Luffy's arm.

Everyone looked a bit terrifired. After all, there was no one waiting for them on the other side. They had to get the coating done right, and fast to Law isn't using so much energy. "Okay..." Luffy said confuesd. "So let's hurry up and get it done."

"Luffy," Said Rayleigh. "What i'm trying to say is it has to be done perfectly, so you can't rush through it. Especially since you've never done this before."

"Right. So let's hurry it up."

"Luffy!" Screamed Nami. "That's not what he's trying to say! He's saying that you won't do a good enough job! If you work on this you might end up ruining it. Franky will be fine. He would never do anything to hurt this ship-" She was cut off.

"Nami." Said Luffy looking down. Not seeing his eyes because of his hat. "I'm not going to let this ship sink. This is my ship Nami. I can be serious. You know this more than anyone." He looks up so Nami can see his eyes. She flinches. "I want to help. And i'm going to help. I am the captain, and I will help this ship go back underwater as fast as possible and get Vivi to her wedding on time. Also, the faster this takes the less sick Law will feel. I'm thinking abiut other people Nami." He grabs bother her arms in his hands. "So don't worry." He smiles. "Everything will be fine, 'cause you'll help too!"

"Huh?!" She said shocked trying to get loose from his grip but can't. "Why do I have to help?!"

"Because we need all the help we can get!"

"Yeah but..."

"Hm?" He looked at Nami who stopped struggling and was looking down.

There was still silence, so Ace spoke up. "I'll help too."

"Same." Said Sabo. "Anything to help out Luffy and his crew."

"But you're apart of my crew now." Said Luffy still holding onto Nami who still hasn't moved.

Ace and Sabo still felt a little weird that they joined his crew, even though they said as kids that they never would. They never forget that they are apart of his crew, but they never really want to admit it either. After all, for them sinking so low as to join their llittle brother's crew and help him find the One Piece.

"Well," Said Rayleigh walking towards Luffy and taking his hands of Nami. "Let's get to coating this ship."

"Right!" Said Franky. "Let's go!"

They all started getting ready to coat this ship. Law stood in the center of the ship, and when everyone was in position to start coating, he looked as straight face as normal and said, "ROOM!"


	14. Chapter 14

Law's room ended up making a pretty good barrier to keep the soapy bubbles from evaporating into the air that can't support them. The coating isn't as strong as it would be if they were coating this in Sabaody, but they'll have to recoat everything once they get to Fishman Island or the bubbles might just pop underwater.

With everyone helping that can, Rayleigh inspected the entire ship twice and then deecided that it was done and they were ready to seat sail to Fishman Island. Franky started the ship up to go under the water. Once the boat was completely underwater, Rayleigh told Law he could let it go now, so he did and was a little worn out. Bepo and the other two went over to comfort him even though he really didn't need it, they just cared for their captain.

Bepo seemed to be the one that was most excited about being underwater, even though he's in a submarine all the time. Which the left in Wano Kingdom with the rest of their crew. But the ship was already croeded as is, and with Rayleigh staying on the boat, it got even more crowded.

The ocean below was just as vast and beautiful as before. Everywhere you look there would be and Sea Kings. Giant Sea Kings. It was so beautiful. Everyone enjoys the scenery even though they saw it not too long ago, but it's been a while for Ace, Sabo, Law, and the most of the others as well. It's even the first time for a few of them as well.

Time had passed with no trouble from Sea Kings with Rayleigh using his Haki to scare them. Luffy wasn't too happy about that seeing as how he couldn't get any Sea King meat, but Nami and the others were fine with it since the bubbe now isn't as strong as last time and didn't want to risk it. Rayleigh felt the same. Soon, they could see Fishman Island. And this time, they were going to go in the right way.

"Rayleigh," said Luffy. "Do we have to go in the right way? I mean, I wanted this to be a surprise to people but if they see the ship it won't be a surprise anymore."

"Oh, don't worry about that Luffy." said Rayleigh. "I told the gate people to keep this a secret and see what they could do to hide the ship. So we'll be able to slip in with no one watching."

"Oh wow!" said Luffy happily. "Thanks so much!" There was a big smile on is face.

"Haha, you're quite welcome Luffy." Said Rayleigh slightly laughing.

They got into Fishman Island just fine with no one spotting them. Now, they just had to hide the ship. THe ones that haven't been to Fishman Island before were all really excited. Vivi's face lit up. She saw mermaids able to be on land because of bubble rings to make them float. Koza felt the same way as Vivi. After all, they went over Mariejois so they didn't get a chance to this beautiful Island. If you could even call it that. Kinemon, Momonosuke, and Kanjuro were all excited about it too. While Law, and the rest of Luffy's crew were all normal...well, except for Sanji who still wants to run around and find all the pretty mermaid girls. Law was acting like he always does, not caring. And Ace and Sabo were just being themselves.

As they all got off the boat, they decided to wonder around for a few days do Rayleigh could recoat the ship, and also explore a bit.

"I'm going to go find Jinbei, than Shirahoshi!" Screamed Luffy running off onto island.

"Don't make a racket, Luffy!" Screamed Nami but Luffy didn't hear. "LUFFY!" And he still didn't stop so she ran after him.

"Come on, Robin! Let's go look around!" Said Koala. "You've already been here before not too long ago, so you must know all the fun things to do!" She grabbed Robin's arm and pulled her away.

"W-wait!" said Robin a little surprised. "Wait a second Koala!"

Koala stopped. "What is it, Robin?"

Robin was calm again. "Koala...we don't have to rush. We have plenty of time. Don't worry. Besides, we'll have to meet up with Luffy and Nami sometime soon because I want to say hi to Jinbei and Shirahoshi as well."

"Alright. That's fine. We can do whatever you want!" She pulls Robin's arm again and runs off with Robin who looks like she's about to fall being dragged around like that.

Sanji and Chopper left together to go get food and medicine. Franky stayed with Rayleigh to help with the coating, and to make sure nothing would happen to the ship. Usopp left to go get stuff to use for his weapons. Zoro left and started wondering around by himself. Brook didn't want him to get lost so he follwed him, but ended up losing him, saw pretty mermaids, and got distracted with them.

"...Well," Said Sabo. "Let's get going too, shall we Ace?"

Ace looked straight ahead, "Yeah...it's been a while since I've been here." They walked off smiling happy to be together again for it has been too long and they just want to be brothers and do brotherly things before it's too late.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I haven't posted in so long! School, and work is taking over my life! Also all the sewing that I'm doing is too much! But I am trying really hard to get stories out. They may not be very long, but I'm trying! Thanks for sticking around through all this, or if you're new, thank you for reading this. Tell me what you guys of this so far so I know what I need to improve on for future stories! Thank you all once again~~

"Man...where are we?" asked Luffy rubbing his head.

"This is why I told you not to run off Luffy!" Said Nami trying to hold herself back from screaming at him. After taking deep breath, she says, "Well, com on, Luffy. We're not going to find our way just standing here. We have to keep moving." She walks ahead of him and he follows right behind her.

Luffy catches up and they start walking side by side. "Nami..." he said flatly looking very mature. "Can I ask you something?"

Nami looks at him, slightly blushing after seeing how msture he looked. "Wh-what is it, Luffy?"

"Nami" He looks at her with the slightest smile and grabs her wrist. "I-"

"Luffy?!" Said someone in a shocked voice.

Luffy turns to the side to see an old friend. His eyes got big. "Jinbei!" Luffy lets go of Nami's wrist and runs to Jinbei and hugs him.

"Jinbei!" said Luffy smiling. "I missed you so much!"

Luffy lets go of Jinbei still smiling happy to see him. "Luffy," said Jinbei. What are you even doing here?"

"Well, we're going to our friends wedding in Alabasta. But we decided to come back through here to avoid Mariejois. Plus, even if we could get through, our friend would get in trouble."

Jinbei looked confused. "Why? Why would your friend get in trouble?"

"Oh, that's because our friend is the princess of Alabasta!"

"What?!" said Jinbei shocked. "You guys made friends with a princess?!" He stopped for a moment realizing what he said. "Well, besides Shirahoshi."

"Well, it wasn't intentional. She was evil at first, we were going to help her and her partner get rid of the person who was head of their organization, but we ended up becoming friends along the way! We wanted her to join our crew, but she stayed behind to rule her country." Luffy looked a little sad remembering the day they had to leave behind their new friend. "But," said Luffy perked up. "we will always be friends! And nothing can ever change that!"

Nami looked at Luffy and smiled. She knows exactly how he feels. After all, she left behind the first friend that was a girl. It was hard on everyone, but it affected Nami a bit more than everyine else. She stpped up and broke the silence. "Luffy, come on. You wanted to go see Shirahoshi, right?"

"Yeah. We do." He turned to Jinbei, "Come on, Jimbei! Let's go!"

Jinbie lookes at Nami, then to the situation. "I think I'll meet up with you guys later. I'll be around, just find me later."

"But why, Jinbei? We're going to find Shirahoshi."

"You are more friends with Shirahoshi than I am. Just go without me. We'll find each other again soon. Don't worry Luffy."

Luffy looks at Jinbei a little upset that he wasn't going with them.

Jinbei walks over to Nami, grabs her arm, and walks her away from Luffy's ear shot. Luffy just stood there watching them walk away with Nami's worried look on her face. Jinbei leaned in toward Nami. "Listen, Nami, I owe you one for what happened a long time ago on your home island. So, I'm going to give you some alone time with Luffy right now since I can see that you want it. So, make sure you tell him whatever you need to. I feel like I interupted something before, so I ant to make sure he tells you what he was going to as well." He walked away and lightly pushed Luffy towards Nami, making Luffy hold onto his hat and look at Jinbei. Jinbei smiled and and said, "I'll see you guys later." And walked off into the bustling streets of Fishman Island.


End file.
